A radial piston pump of this type is already known as the prior art, with which the suction valve and the pressure valve are arranged in the displacement housing and in the cylinder respectively and both valves are at right angles to each other (DE 102 28 552). Furthermore, the suction valve and the pressure valve have different designs. A considerable outlay namely in respect of both the specific design of the suction valve and of the pressure valve as well as in respect of the assembly of these two valve units ensues as a result. A similar design also comprises an additional radial piston pump with the aforementioned disadvantages (DE 103 10 123).
Further radial piston pumps which are counted among the prior art are also set up in a cost-intensive fashion with the aforementioned disadvantages (DE 102 43 148, DE 10 2004 028 073).